Glaceon and Dawn: Adventures in Sinnoh
by Glaceon0328
Summary: I've never been good at summaries, but here goes... Dawn and her Eevee live in Sunyshore, Sinnoh. Her family visits her grandparents in Snowpoint every summer. One summer, her Eevee evolves into a Glaceon and Dawn has to move to Snowpoint. Fortunately, her crush, Barry, and his pokémon, Umbreon, live there. What could go wrong? (Rated T at the beginning, M later)
1. A Hot Beginning

I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON, but I wish I did!

It was a scorcher in Sunyshore City, Sinnoh. Dawn Neige was helping her father at their little shop in the local bazaar selling cheap seals meant for ball capsules. Her Eevee helped with sales, too; she just looked into the eyes of the customer with her own cute and warm brown eyes and they were her willing slaves. They always bought at least thirty seals and went off, slightly confused and dazed. _Piece of cake. Works every time,_ Dawn mused to herself. After a long and hard day at work, she and her father went home. _Arceus, it's really hot! It should be cooling down a little!_ Dawn, her father, and Eevee trudged home in the sweltering heat. Dawn pushed her blue hair out of her face and pulled at her black vest and pink skirt. It was summertime in Sunyshore and it was hotter than ever. Dawn's cap was making things worse. She tugged it off, picked up Eevee, and finished the short walk home, sweating all the way.

Once home she chugged down some ice water and proceeded to take a bath. A freezing cold bath. The water felt like ice on her hot skin, but she didn't mind; it felt AMAZING _._ _Aaah..._ She felt like she was missing something... an important something... _Eevee!_ This dimwit forgot her only Pokémon! Dawn hopped out of the bath, shivering a bit, and wrapped a fluffy, pink towel around herself. She walked over to the bathroom door, unlocked it, and found her obviously mad Eevee.

"Eevee! Eev! VEEEEEEEE!" She yelled at her trainer. (Rough Translation: _WHAT THE FRAXURE IS WRONG WITH YOU?! LEAVING ME IN YOUR ROOM, YOU ARE A TRUBBISH TRAINER!)_

"Sorry, jeez, Eevee!" Dawn picked up her Pokémon, only to find out she was still warm from being outside. Dawn closed the door and got into the still cold bath after tossing her towel on the white sink. She put Eevee in the water, too, and much to Dawn and her Pokémon's delight, Eevee cooled off fast. Dawn washed herself carefully. She ran the washcloth over her this arms and slim, but not _too_ slim, legs. Boys were starting to notice her (and her ample breasts, along with her huge butt), but there was only one boy she wanted. Unfortunately, they only saw each other once a year, when Dawn's family visited her grandparent's home in Snowpoint. (We'll get to more on all that later 3)

Eevee splashed in the bubbly water playfully. _Bathtime is the best! WHEEEE!_ She thought as she jumped and pounced in the cold, shallow water. Dawn grabbed another washcloth, a pearl pink one, and lathered some soap into it.

"C'mere, Eevee. Time to wash up."

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

For the record...

This fanfic will not have any pokeality in it. (I haven't planned any, at least... Who knows what could happen?) The bond between Eevee and Dawn is sisterly! If there's gonna be any sex, it.'ll be human x human or pokémon x pokémon. Also, Dawn is the Dawn from the anime and game series, but I put her in an alternate universe where she lives in Sunyshore and has an Eevee, instead of a Piplup. Because it's my story and I'll do what I want with it.

Next chapter preview! ^-^

Dawn's family's summer plans, Dawn's crush revealed, and maybe an evolution?!

~Glaceon 0328~


	2. Eevee Wants Evolution

Dawn awoke the next day to the sound of her mother yelling at her to get up.

"Get up, Dawn! Altaria are going to be here soon to take us to Snowpoint! Get up!" Dawn heard her mom walk down the hallway and jolted at the sound of her voice combined with the furious knocking on the door.

"Okay, okay. I'm up," she mumbled just loud enough for her mom to hear. _What was Mom saying? Something about Snowpoint... Oh, Arceus! Mom and Dad must've booked a flight last-minute, just like they do every year! I should have packed early!_ Let's give Dawn some credit... she had planned to pack early, she just hadn't gotten around to it. It was a little late for packing early in that moment, though.

Fortunately, the Altaria were running a little bit late because of how last-minute the booking was and Dawn had time to pack all of her stuff. And she didn't forget Eevee, either! She was sitting at the kitchen table with her mom and dad when her three closest friends, Misty, Iris, and May, came barreling through the unlocked front door. (That's just how it was. Unlocked doors with random trainers just waltzing right on into your home.)

"We're gonna miss you so much, Dawn!" Misty hugged Dawn and Vaporeon licked her.

"Waaah!" Iris was acting like the kid she told everyone not to be. Her Jolteon had tears in its eyes, too. Jolteon gave a little shock to Dawn, but not enough to make her hair go wild. Dawn smiled at the little show of affection. Iris pulled Dawn into a hug, crying into her shoulder. She pulled away and May was up next.

"Come back real soon, okay?" May smiled and hugged Dawn. Flareon rubbed on Dawn's leg and left it warm.

"Flare!" She gave a small smile and tilted her head to the side.

Dawn pet each of the Eeveelutions and glanced out the window. The Altaria had arrived. Her father noticed, too and out the door the six went with the three Eeveelutions in tow. Dawn mounted the Altaria and gave a little wave to her friends as the fluffy bird took off.

"Bye! I'll miss you, too!" Dawn called out to her friends who were the size of Durant, now. They were jumping and waving and yelling at Dawn. Then, they were out of sight.

After a bit of nothing, Dawn began to think about her Eevee. Eevee really didn't seem to want to evolve. It was annoying to no end, but Dawn respected her Pokémon's wishes and didn't force an evolution. She ran through the list of the Eeveelutions her Eevee could become if it wanted to.

 _Vaporeon: It just didn't fit Eevee. Plus, her Pokémon wasn't that great at swimming._

 _Flareon: Eevee hated the heat. Enough said._

 _Jolteon: It just didn't feel... right. Eevee wouldn't be happy as a Jolteon._

 _Umbreon: Fear of the dark. Not much more can be said._

 _Espeon: Eevee had almost become an Espeon, truth be told. She was about to evolve during training one day, then she literally shook herself out of it. Shook. Herself. Out. Of. Evolution. Needless to say, she didn't become an Espeon._

 _Leafeon: Eterna City and Eterna Forest were WAY too far way to travel alone. Honestly, Dawn didn't like grass-types either. No point in making that trip._

Dawn dragged herself out of her thoughts to look around. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue. It was warm enough to not need a jacket. If it had been a bit colder, there would be need of a jacket, but for now it was perfect. The Altaria were strong and didn't show any sign of exertion. _Back to my thoughts, then... Uh, where was I...? Eh, whatever._ Dawn let old memories rise up in her brain in turn. The best ones first. Almost all of them were of Barry Diamond in Snowpoint. _Ah... Barry. The speedy boy with no patience at all._ Exactly what drew Dawn to him in the first place. Not that he had noticed. She had filled out in the last year and desperately hope he would finally notice her this summer. _And the way his golden hair shined as he ran... his perfect voice... his teasing..._ He was the object of Dawn's eye and she planned to have him...

Soon (if by soon, I mean two hours), they were in Snowpoint. Dawn was lost in thoughts of Barry (and, even though she didn't know it, he was thinking about her, too.) as they met up with her grandparents at their nice little home. Dawn had pulled on her red pea coat and switched her thin pink scarf with a thicker white one. Meanwhile, Eevee was getting restless in her pokéball. Dawn was fortunately not being a complete idiot and let her out.

"Hi, Eevee! We're in Snowpoint, now!"

Eevee loved Snowpoint as much as Dawn and even had similar reasons. You see, Barry had an Eevee, too. A handsome young male. She wanted to evolve before she met back up with Barry's Eevee again and show him how beautiful she was by becoming a Glaceon. (That wasn't her only reason for becoming a Glaceon, but it was her main one.) She thought that would win his heart over. What she didn't know was that she already had won him over. Love at first sight. She also didn't know he had evolved into a beautiful and strong Umbreon just to try and get her attention. _Alright. Now's the time to evolve! I just have to get to the Icy Rock and touch it. I gotta get Dawn to take me there..._

Dawn was already thinking about going to train a nd make herself stronger so she could beat Barry in a battle this year. They had one every summer. He almost always won. The Eevee on both sides didn't want to hurt each other, but trainer's orders were final. Absolute.

"Hey, Eevee. You want to go train for the fight?"

"Eevee! Eev! Eev!" She responded in delight. _Yes, now I can win him over!_

They were out in the freezing weather, but both were so happy about Barry and his Eevee (which was now actually an Umbreon) they hardly noticed. Eevee and Dawn eventually came across the Icy Rock. Dawn saw it and knew exactly what was going on. Eevee wanted to evolve! _And I'm not about to stop her! Having an evolved Pokémon would give me an edge over Barry. Plus, if it made Eevee happy, I'd be happy, too._ Dawn nodded her head as Eevee looked at her asking with her eyes if she could get on that rock and evolve. Dawn silently said _yes._

Eevee didn't need any more confirmation; she ran to the rock and jumped on it. It took a bit, but a bright white suddenly exploded from Eevee's small body. It was so bright and it reflected off the snow, Dawn had to close her eyes. Eevee's tail changed from a brown and cream puff to a thin light blue diamond shape with a darker blue tip. She thinned out and became taller. Her hair became blue from the icy frost that was running through every part of her body. Her forehead got some diamond shaped thing with dangling blue crystals around her face. Her ears became taller and beautiful. Her eyes even changed, but they were the last to change. They changed as the bright light faded away. A swirl of snow parted and revealed the new, beautiful Pokémon to her trainer. A smile parted the trainer's lips.

"I believe we have a battle to attend to... Glaceon."


	3. Out of Breath

"Dawn! Long time, no see!" Barry shouted and his ( _perfect_...) voice echoed off the snow. He was running towards her. "I was gonna make you pay a fine if you didn't show up soon!" He was moving so fast he ran into her! THUD! They both fell down into the snow, him on top of her... and his face in her breasts.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Barry, get off! Getoffgetoffgetoffgetoffgetoff!" Dawn wailed and shoved him, her face red and not from the cold snow. However, his poketch was stuck on her the bottom of her coat and his arm was twisted at an odd angle, not in a broken way... more like a "Hey, are you double jointed?" way. He tried to push himself off, but failed and landed again on her boobs. He, too, was blushing like crazy.

After they both calmed down a little, and it was difficult for them both, so it took a while, but once they did, Barry carefully removed his poketch from Dawn's coat without tearing the fabric. She was not only crazy about her hair, but her clothes, too, so if Barry did anything to those clothes he'd be dead and Dawn would be in jail with Jenny's handcuffs binding her.

"Um, yeah, it's been a while, Barry..." She was blushing just by being near him and his scent. _Oh, his scent. It was... indescribable. Manly and sharp, but also...sweet. Much like Barry._

"Y-y-yeah." He stuttered as he tried to conceal his hardened appendage. _She always does this to me!_

"Oh my Arceus! Are you cold? We gotta get you inside to warm up!" Her voice was tender and concerned. She stood up and held her hand out to Barry. He couldn't take it and still casually cover his crotch; he was in quite the predicament. He still wanted her hand, though. _I bet it's soft... I wonder what it would feel like on my-_ He stopped himself from going further with that thought. He needed to stop his boner, not make it harder. He forced himself to think of dead Skitty and Growlithe. That usually put it right down. However, because Dawn was right there, it wasn't doing much to help. She was waiting and Barry really needed to make a decision. Cover crotch and play it safe by not taking her hand or take her hand and probably make it worse by risking it for that beautiful hand. He decided to take his chances. He grabbed her hand and turned his lower body away from her slightly, hoping to conceal it. She didn't seem to notice. If she did, she didn't say anything about it. Her face was still normal, so he assumed she didn't see it. She didn't, she was too busy thinking, _We're holding hands! We'reholdinghands!_ His hand was so big and soft. She tried not to blush at him, turning her pink face away from him. He slipped his hand out of hers and was completely oblivious to the pain in her eyes as he stepped a bit further away as they ran. (Barry wasn't one for walking.) Dawn was hurt, but for the wrong reason. She thought it was because he didn't like her and didn't want to hold her hand. It was actually because he had a... problem... that Barry thought she'd get the wrong idea about. He loved her. More than anything. More than all of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos combined. He didn't want her to think he liked her because of her feminine qualities and not her personality. Although, her qualities were pretty nice, too.

"Hey, Barry! Wait up!" She was struggling to keep up with him. He lessened the distance a bit, but kept turned away from her.

"Dawn, if you were any slower, I'd fine you 1,000,000 pokéyen!"

"Sorry, Barry, we can't all have your speed and endurance!" Dawn and Glaceon we're running as fast as they possibly could to catch up to him. His "problem" was just about gone, so he turned to face her.

He remembered their usual tradition and called, "Dawn, hurry! We have a battle to do!" He glanced at Dawn's Glaceon. "Whoa! Your Eevee evolved, too?! Tell me when! Make it quick; you have ten seconds! 10…9…8…7…6…BAH! Who has time to count?! Tell me when it happened now!" She had caught up to him, but was out of breath. She held up a finger.

"Hold…on…." She huffed. "Barry…. I can't… breath…." The high altitude was taking a toll on Dawn's lungs and air supply. That plus the running and she was spent. She fell to her knees, trying to breath. She was shuddering from being in the snow.

 _I wanna carry her! But… what if I'm too weak?!_ Barry racked his brain. _I only have Umbreon and she has Glaceon (the cold not affecting her in any way), but she'd still be way too close to the ground! What do I do what do I do?! I'm gonna have to risk looking weak and carry her._

He knelt down and pulled her slender arms around his neck. Barry rested her against his back, her breasts soft between his shoulder blades. Dawn wrapped her legs around his waist and clasped her hands together. They were both blushing from being so close. But, Barry didn't notice Dawn's flushed face and she didn't notice his. His arms were hooked under her knees and he let himself smile. _Alright! I can carry her back! She's super light!_ And he did, blushing and smiling like the goof he was the whole way. He felt her cuddle her face into his shoulder and her silky, blue hair brushed against his neck. He shivered from the excitement.

"Barry? Are you okay? It can't be easy carrying me…." _He smells so good…._

He laughed and said, "Dawn, you're lighter than a Pidgey. I'm fine. But," he added, "if I have to do this again, I'm fining you 10,000,000 pokéyen!" _Actually_ , he thought, _I'd pay her 10,000,000 pokéyen to do this again._ She just smiled and buried her face back in his shoulder.

"Oh, and Dawn?" She looked up.

"Mm-hmm?"

"You still owe me a battle!" He smiled and Dawn giggled. _He is so cute…_ , Dawn blushed at her thoughts and put her face back down.


	4. Battle of the -Eons

After resting and warming up at the Pokémon Center in Snowpoint, Barry rushed Dawn back into the cold weather, much to the annoyance and dismay of Nurse Joy. The nurse said it would be fine for her to go out, but it would've been better for her to stay in.

"Don't worry, Nurse Joy! After our battle, I'll take her right inside and make her some cocoa!" Then the impatient boy swept Dawn off her feet and carried her outside like a princess. _She's my princess…_ , he thought wistfully. The sudden shock of him picking her up made Dawn yelp.

"Put me down! Right now, Barry!" She just didn't want him to see her blushing face. "Or I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?" Barry teased.

"I'll fine you 1,000,000 pokéyen!" She stole his line!

"Well, I don't want to be fined, so I guess I'll put you down." He dropped her on the ground. She expected it to be colder, but it wasn't. During their playful banter he had carried her to the gym's battlefield. The ground was cold, yes, but it wasn't snow. She stood up and looked for her pokéball in her bag. Glaceon had been healed at the PokéCenter and was still in her comfy little red and white home. _You ready?_ Dawn silently asked her Pokémon.

Dawn looked up to see Barry had his Pokéball in hand, raring to go.

"You ready, Barry? Don't cry when we win!"

"As if that would happen!" They both laughed a bit and then it got serious.

"Go, Glaceon!" With the flick of her wrist, Dawn sent out the beautiful Fresh Snow Pokémon.

"Glaaaaa!" She couldn't wait to see Eevee-

"Alright, Umbreon! You're up!" Then he sent out the Moonlight Pokémon.

"Umbreeee!"

"Your Eevee evolved?!" Dawn gaped at the sight and looked at Glaceon, only to find her Pokémon's jaw on the floor. Metaphorically, of course. Although, if her jaw wasn't attached to her head, it probably would be on the floor.

"Impressive, right?!" Barry was yelling from across the battlefield and waving his arms around. _Damn_ , Dawn thought. _I thought I'd have an advantage with an evolution! Wait…! Did I just… swear?! Arceus forgive me!_

"Chill, Barry. We're gonna leave you frozen!" Dawn had checked her Glaceon's moves before leaving the Center. Hail and Blizzard were new. Plus, she had her old moves: Shadow Ball and Dig. Still, this fight was gonna be tough. Barry was thinking the same.

Meanwhile... Glaceon was surprised out of her mind. _He evolved?! And he's so perfect... So... sexy..._ Similar thoughts were running through Umbreon's mind.

 _She evolved, too?! She's so beautiful! I want to mount her right now and pump my-_

"Begin!" The ref called out cutting off Umbreon's indecent thoughts. The referee was Candace, the city's Gym Leader.

Dawn and Glaceon shook their heads and got into battle mode. Umbreon cleared his mind and Barry shouted out the first move of the match.

"Get her with Dark Pulse!"

"Breee-ON!"

"Glaceon, Hail!" Glaceon roared out and suddenly a hailstorm was raging through the whole city. Glaceon's ability was Snow Cloak, allowing her to easily dodge the Dark Pulse emanating from the golden rings on Umbreon due to boosted evasion. _Ooh... those rings_. She shook her head to clear it again.

"Umbreee!" The hail hit him hard and he took weather damage.

"Aah! Umbreon! Use Headbutt!" Umbreon lunged through the Hail at Glaceon. He landed a hard hit in her side.

"Glaa!"

"Tch! Glaceon, now that he's close, hit him with Blizzard!" Every trainer worth being called one knew that Blizzard always hit in a hailstorm. And because he was so close, Umbreon took massive damage. He had ice clinging to his fur and paws. It made movement a bit more difficult, but he still managed to dodge the Shadow Ball from Glaceon. Not that it would really hurt all that much, being a Ghost type move.

"Umbreon, Bite! On your left!" Barry was being his eyes for the battle. The hail was practically coming out of Glaceon and it wasn't easy for Umbreon to see. However, because he was further from the source of the hail, Barry could see better.

Umbreon sunk his teeth into what must've been one of Glaceon's front legs. She yelped at the pain. Glaceon heard Dawn call out for her to use Dig, but with Umbreon on her leg, she couldn't dig at all. Even worse, the hail was starting to clear. It would be gone soon.

"That's right, Umbreon! Stay on her! Don't let go and use Dark Pulse!"

 _Shit!_ Dawn screamed mentally. _I don't know what I can do!_

Fortunately, Glaceon was still thinking clearly, despite the pain in her leg. She waited for the last second, charging her Blizzard. There was still enough hail to guarantee a hit. Then, right before he released his Dark Pulse, Glaceon unleashed a powerful Blizzard in his face! The dark move was instantly cut off and Umbreon was sent flying across the field.

The hail completely cleared and the battlefield became visible to the trainers. Umbreon was getting back up. He had crazy will power if he was getting up after a hit like that. Umbreon wasn't through, but he was about to be.

"Glaceon, let's finish this! Dig!" Dawn knew that Umbreon wouldn't be able to dodge in the state he was in and that's exactly what she was counting on. Glaceon came back up and hit Umbreon's stomach. With that he was down.

"Aah! Umbreon?!" Barry was waving his arms at the black Pokémon, but he wasn't getting up any time soon.

"Winner!" Candace called. "Dawn Neige and Glaceon from Sunyshore City!"

"Yes!" Dawn screamed gleefully from her side of the field. "We won, Glaceon!" The ice-type limped over to her trainer as fast as she could. Dawn met her halfway and they embraced over their win against Barry and Umbreon. Speaking of... he was on the other side of the field on his knees, slouched over his Umbreon in shock. _I… lost? We… lost?_ He glanced up at Dawn on her side of the field. Her face was so sincere and her sapphire blue eyes were sparkling over her win. He couldn't help but to smile at her.

"You know what this means, Barry?" Dawn was standing up and closing the distance between them. She stopped about a foot away.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Yet another tradition between them. The loser had to buy the winner ice cream at the Pokémon Center while their Pokémon were healed.

"Well, what are you waiting for then, Slowpoke?"

"I'm the Slowpoke? Very funny, Dawn. I've always been faster than you!" They laughed.

"Too bad your speed won't get you out of buying me ice cream!"

"We'll see!" He tore off towards his house, which was in the opposite direction of the Pokémon Center.

"BARRYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Dawn ran after him. She ended up threatening him with Glaceon's Blizzard. After he heard that, they were headed towards the PokéCenter for ice cream at a brisk pace.

Barry was laughing to himself as Dawn followed closely behind him on their way to the Center. _I'll do anything to get her to smile like that again._ He thought thinking back to after the battle when she was hugging her Glaceon over their win. _Anything to make her happy_.


	5. Ice Cream and a Couple of Bad Puns

The duo sat together at one of the red tables at the Pokémon Center. Barry was walking back with a hot fudge sundae for the two to share. Every year, the loser bought the winner ice cream from the food court in the PokéCenter. Usually, that person (usually Dawn because of how often she lost to Barry) bought the winner whatever they wanted and something separate for themself. This year, Dawn decided to change it up. She wanted to share a hot fudge sundae with Barry.

Barry set the sundae on the table and sat down. Dawn picked up a spoon and looked for another one. There wasn't one.

"Uh. Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"You only brought one spoon…." Then she added, "I mean, I guess… we could share it… if you don't want to go back…." _Someone's feeling confident today... Not that confident though._ The blush on her face giving it away. Barry, the oblivious idiot he was, didn't notice why she blushed. Just that she looked damn good that way. Then he was blushing at her suggestion, too. _Share a spoon?! It's basically kissing! Well, not really, but sort of. Barry! Get a grip!_ He mentally yelled at himself. _It's just a spoon! We're childhood friends!_ He cringed at 'friends.' _Wow. Way to go, Barry. You just managed to friend zone yourself. Answer her! Say something!_ She was looking up at him from under her thick lashes expectantly.

"S-sure. We c-can share." _Idiot! You sounded like a dork, you idiot!_ Dawn was internally freaking out. She had planned this sundae for three years and now, by sweet coincidence, they were even going to share a spoon. _Share. A. SPOON!_

As her brain fan-girled, she took the first spoonful. She calmed down a bit with her bite. She handed him the spoon, her hand shaking. He didn't notice because his hand was shaking just as bad. He took the spoon in his hand and put it into the ice cream. He picked up a bit and proceeded to stare at the spoon. _Just put it in your mouth! (That's what she said.) Stop making jokes, brain!_ Dawn was looking away, covering her face, realizing that whenever she got the spoon back she was gonna have his mouth germs in her mouth. _Did that constitute as a kiss? Probably not, but thrilling nonetheless._ She glanced back at Barry just as he put the spoon in his mouth. He looked so normal. _This isn't affecting him at all. His cheeks are pink, but that's it. Probably from the battle or from being in the cold._ She looked back down feeling rejected.

"Here, Dawn." Barry snapped her out of her thoughts. "It's your turn." She quietly took the spoon, picked up some ice cream, and put it in her mouth. Dawn was excited about it, but too sad to really experience the exhilaration. Barry, noticing something was up, poked her on the nose.

"What's wrong?" He was gonna tell her that she had ten seconds before she was fined, if she didn't tell him, but felt it wasn't... appropriate.

"N-nothing." She stumbled over the word, giving herself away.

"Dawn, I'm not stupid. Er, not _that_ stupid. I know you. Something's up. So, tell me." He took a bite of the ice cream, still loving that it was sort of, kind of, not really like a kiss from Dawn.

"I said it was nothing, Barry!" She saw the shock in his features change to hurt. She surprised herself, even, when she raised her voice at him. "I-I'm gonna…go. I'll s-see you." Dawn stood up faster than an anime character.

"Wait! Dawn!" He reached out and grabbed her wrist as she typed to run. He stood up, still gently holding her wrist. "Stay... just stay." He thought he sounded desperate, but she thought he sounded sweet. So sweet she almost instantly agreed to his request. Almost.

"Let go of me." She pulled her hand a little. _He doesn't even like me! Why would he want me to stay? He probably just wants me to not feel alone. He felt bad for me. Pity._

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong." He was deeply concerned for her. He wanted to know why she looked so sad. He wanted to fix her. Punch some guy if he had to. _Anything._

"I will make a scene, Barry. Let go of me."

He blurted out the first thing he thought might make her stay: "We had fun today, didn't we? Why end it early? We can do something else! What do you want to do?" The words came out in a rush. _AnythingAnythingAnythingAnything. Anything to keep her for just a moment longer. One more moment_.

"What do I want to do...? I want to go home and cry, Barry! So, let. Me. GO!" He was surprised. He thought maybe she was bored. Or sad. _I guess my second guess was right._

"Cry? Dawn… just… I just wanna help you…. Why do you need to cry?" He pulled her in for a warm embrace and she started crying on him, right into his orange and white shirt. He sat back into his seat and used his foot to pull her chair over. He set her on the chair without letting her go. She cuddled into his shoulder and chest. If she wasn't so sad, he'd have a hard cock by now. Oh, Giratina, he did have one, but it wasn't that bad.

"Tell me why you needed to cry..." To anyone else they probably looked like a couple; the shared spoon, the shared ice cream, her cuddled into his chest while he rested his head on hers.

"I-I-I can't tell y-you."

"Why?" His voice just as soft as hers. He rubbed small circles on her back, careful not to push too hard.

"I'm… not r-ready. And it's stupid… I w-was probably wrong." She didn't believe herself, though. _He doesn't like me. The spoon proves it. I'm just his friend._

He didn't push her, he just kept making circles on her back and listened to her breathing. _She's so soft.._.. Her breasts were pushed into his side and he tried not to think about it, but couldn't help it. His pants were getting tighter. He really needed to release, but he couldn't just leave Dawn here alone. She was more important than his own sexual pleasure anyway. With that thought it went down a bit, but his pants were still tight around his crotch. _She wants to go home, but I don't want to stop hanging out with her..._ Then an idea popped into his mind. It would work out for everyone. He still wanted to know why she was sad, but he'd try to find out later.

"Hey, Dawn?" He was quiet as not to startle her.

"Mm-hmm?" She didn't look up, she just listened to him and his breathing. His breathing was uneven. _It has nothing to do with me,_ she thought. (Even though it had everything to do with her.)

"Let's go for a walk on the Route."

"A... walk?" _He's just being a gentleman. He probably wants to drop me off at my house and go look at Candace's huge boobs. She had quite the rack; they barely fit in her little dress._

"Yeah, we could let out our Pokémon and just walk around." What he was suggesting was basically a date. _Well, this ice cream tradition basically is, too, but a walk alone is different. H_ e was glad her head was buried in his chest so she couldn't see his pink cheeks.

"Um, a-are you sure you w-want to...? I m-mean, with me...?" _No way he could want to…._

"Uh, duh, Dawn! There's no one I'd rather spend my time with!" He smiled and then yelled at himself for sounding so eager.

"Okay." She said it way too quick. He had barely finished his sentence when she started hers. Dawn felt like she shouldn't go. She felt like she was forcing him to go with her. But she wanted to...so badly...

He helped her off the seat and he threw away the unfinished, half melted sundae. They received their Pokémon and left the Center. He kept his hand on the small of her back the whole way to the route. Then he realized what he was doing and moved his hand back to his side. Dawn had been enjoying his warm hand on her and felt like she was missing something when he moved it. She frowned at the loss of contact. He wasn't happy about moving his hand either, but he didn't want her to be uncomfortable. Plus, his Lightning Rod just took in an electric type attack called Dawn and wouldn't stop sticking up. (If you catch my Drifloon.) They both released their Pokémon and the two instantly were chatting with each other.

"Glaa! Glaceon!" She was very happy about seeing Umbreon again. Umbreon felt the same way towards Glaceon.

"Umbree!" They ran forward together to escape the intense stares of their trainers. It's so easy for them... Both Dawn and Barry thought jealously.

"Glaceon!" (Translation: Sorry about today!)

"Um. Umbreon!" (It's fine. You deserved the win; you win stronger!)

"Gla... Glaceon. (So... You evolved.)

"Umbree." (So did you.)

They continued lost in each other's eyes. They talked and talked. Both thinking the same thing: _I'm in love..._

Barry and Dawn walked along happily. Dawn felt a little better since he wasn't running away, but was still unsure.

···

It was starting to get late and dark. Umbreon and Glaceon were sleeping next to each other and Barry and Dawn were sitting on their bags near the icy rock that Dawn's pokémon had evolved at earlier that day talking about nothing important. Talking just felt so... right... for now, at least.

"We should probably get home..." Dawn felt better after their long talk and walk. She felt especially good that he didn't leave her side the whole time.

"Yeah, I guess..." _Am I crazy, or was that disappointment?_ Dawn asked herself. Crazy seemed more likely, to her, but the thought was exhilarating.

He walked her home and almost kissed her at the door, then stopped himself before he made her uncomfortable. (Too bad he didn't realize she was leaning in, too.)

"Night, Dawn!" Then he was out of sight.

She went into the house and walked to her room. She flopped down on the soft, green comforter and sighed.

"I thought he was gonna kiss me for a second there. I must be losing my mind." She changed into her pajamas and laid back on her bed. The whole day she had spent with Barry. It made her feel... horny. (Warning: This is where our rating goes to M)

She slipped off the pink Jigglypuff shorts she had just put on and put her hand to her slit. Her body instantly reacted. She worked her clit in circles and was soon very wet. She rubbed her boobs until her nipples were hard. Gradually, she pushed harder and faster in both places. She kept imagining it was Barry on her rubbing her into ecstasy. Her family may have been asleep, but wouldn't be if she started screaming. She couldn't help releasing a semi-loud moan and then muttering his name over and over.

"Barry... Barry..." She got louder with every rotation of her finger. She eventually had to clamp her other hand over her mouth and bite down on her lip. As she reached her climax, she felt the walls of her pussy tighten around nothing and she bucked her hips up. Then she got it. She released a high-pitch half moan half scream and cum flowed out of her. She didn't want it to stop, but, of course, it did. _So... gooooooood..._ She fell asleep soon after cleaning it up quietly. She drank some of it, but cleaned most of it. She usually did it multiple times a night, but after her long day she could only get off once before passing out in bliss.

At Barry's house...

Both of Barry's parents were out for the night on some date night thing. _Whatever,_ he thought, _it works in my favor_. He pulled off his clothes and hopped into bed. He licked his hand and wrapped it around his hard dick. He stroked and pulled all ten inches of his member. He felt the familiar skin. No, it wasn't his first time. And it wasn't his first time imagining Dawn while doing it. He almost instantly came when imagining what her tits would feel like in his hands and what her insides would feel like. He tried to hold in the cum, but couldn't. Not with imaginary Dawn counting on him. He released in a loud scream and came all over his Buizel bed sheets. He cleaned it with his tongue wondering if it was weird to drink your own cum. _Well, no one had to know..._ , he thought as he finished 'cleaning.' He pulled his pajama bottoms on and left his chest bare. He had heard girls didn't like body hair, so his chest was freshly shaved. There was only one girl for him, though. He fell asleep to his thoughts of Dawn.

···················

End of Chapter 5

I would appreciate some reviews, you guys! What do you like? What so you hate? Say what you need to say! Next chapter will probably have some Glaceon x Umbreon stuff.

I just wanna put it out there that I'm planning on taking Dawn and Barry's relationship slow, while Umbreon and Glaceon's will be faster paced. What can I say , pokémon are easier. So, leave a review, please!

Oh. Right. I haven't put this on the last few chapter so I'll put it a whole bunch of times here:

I do not own pokémon.

I do not own pokémon.

I do not own pokémon.

I do not own pokémon.

I believe that covers it.

(Mwah hahahahaha! My corny puns about the ability lightning rod and catching my drifloon instead of catch my drift. Hehehehehehehehehehe... not that funny I guess. ToT)


	6. A Midnight Stroll

I do not own Pokémon. Sadly. Crying face.

·································

Glaceon was asleep on the end of the bed when she heard her trainer moaning and muttering something about Barry. When Dawn moved and cleaned up whatever she had to, she pet Glaceon on her dark blue forehead. It was meant to relax Glaceon, but she woke up because of it. And once she was awake, there was no going back to sleep.

 _Oh, Umbreon! You were so sweet today and shy... Maybe you like me…?_ Glaceon chuckled a bit. _Wouldn't that be great?_ Today in battle he was so assertive and strong; it was sexy. _I want to see him again. Alone this time_. She glanced at Dawn. She was passed out and drooling. _Ew, drool. But, she is asleep... This is so exciting!_ She hopped off the bed and nosed the door open (it was already open a little in case Glaceon had to get out for any reason.). Once out of the room, she released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. The ground in front of her froze. _Oops. Oh well._ She tip-toed down the hallway and into the living room, which had the door leading outside. She tried to get it open, but without thumbs her paws kept sliding off the knob. _Ugh! I hate human things! I can't open this stupid door!_ She wasn't about to give up, though. She tried Dawn's scarf. She wrapped it around the knob, but it wouldn't turn it because of how it slipped. She put it back and looked for something else to open the door with. She didn't find anything else, though. She silently swore at Dawn's grandparents for not having a Pokédoor. It made sense; they didn't have any Pokémon either. They used to, but a few years before Dawn was born there was ran epidemic called Pokérus. It wiped out many Pokémon, including Grandma's Froslass and Grandpa's Glalie. It was so traumatic for them they vowed to never catch another Pokémon. So many years later and they still held true to that promise. _Maybe there's a window I can climb out..._

At Barry's House...

Umbreon was relaxing in a small patch of moonlight that was being cast into the living room. _Glaceon, I didn't think it was possible, but you have become even more beautiful than before_. He rolled in the moonlight. _I want to go see her. I'm even stronger now, too, because of the moon._ He rolled over again with indecision. _What if she's sleeping? I don't wanna wake her... Well, I could go check. Not like I haven't done it before._ He was already calling himself a stalker, but he loved her. _Is it really stalking_? He asked himself. _Whatever._ He stood up and went out the Pokédoor and walked towards Dawn's grandparents' house.

At Dawn's Grandparents' House...

Glaceon was checking the window in Dawn's room because it was easy to reach. All she had to do was stand on the bed on her hind legs. It was locked but she just had push at the locks to get them unlocked. Suddenly, there was a dark figure at the window.

"Glllaaacccceeee!" Glaceon fell backwards onto the bed. She looked at Dawn, but she was out cold. _An Exploud couldn't get her up at this point._ Glaceon looked back at the window and saw red eyes and glowing yellow rings. _Umbreon?!_ She got back up and looked closer. _Yes, it is!_

(I'm going to just write what they're saying instead of writing Glaaaaa/Umbreeeee for whatever they say with a translation after.)

"Umbreon, what are you doing here?!"

"I, um..." _Think of something!_ "I couldn't sleep! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out... or something..."

Glaceon was squealing in her mind. _Aaaaaah! He came over here! Aaaaaah! Oh my Arceus! Aaaaaah!_

"So, um, do you?" Umbreon couldn't believe she was awake. _Could. Not. Believe. It. I sound like such a stalker! 'Oh, hey, I couldn't sleep and I wanted to know if you wanted to go hang out. In the dark. Alone.'_ He mocked himself.

"Yes, I'd love to. Just give me a second." She hopped down and left the room for a second. Glaceon fixed her ears and tail, along with the rest of her fur. She cleaned until she couldn't clean anymore. She had heard that she could freeze her fur and cause a diamond-dust flurry, so she did. The ground froze a bit more, but she didn't think about it. She was sparkling.

She went back into Dawn's room and pushed up the window and hopped out. She didn't want Dawn to freeze, so she closed the window most of the way (she had to get back in later, didn't she?) from the other side with a bit of difficulty. Umbreon jumped off the bush he was standing on after helping Glaceon with the window.

"So, where do you want to go?" Glaceon asked as casually as she could.

"We could just walk around for a bit... if you want to, I mean..."

"Okay." So they did. After about an hour of wandering and small talk, Glaceon decided to tell him that she loved him. _There isn't a better time than now. In the moonlight and alone. It's so romantic!_

"Umbreon...?" Her face was turning pinker than Igglybuff.

"Yeah?" _She looks so cute with her pink cheeks!_

"I lo-lo-love... hanging out with you!" _I totally Torchic-ed out! I'm so lame!_

"Oh. I love hanging out with you, too." _For a second there I thought she was gonna say-_

"I love you, Umbreon!" Glaceon was panting from the effort to say the three little words.

"W-w-what?! You... love me?" S _he must not be in her right mind. It's late, she's probably tired and confused_ , he told himself hoping that he was wrong.

"Yes! I have for years! But, you never noticed! I just wanted you to know..." _Aaaaah! I said it! I said it! I actually said it!_ She glanced over to see his reaction and found him with his eyes sparkling and his mouth wide open. But she could see the smile hiding in his features. _Is he... happy?_

"I...I love you, too, Glaceon! I always have! Ever since we met!"

"I feel the same..."

Then, in a burst of courage, Umbreon kissed Glaceon. His kiss was filled with passion and longing. He had been waiting for years. _Please don't let me dreaming!_

She kissed him back and parted her lips as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues wrestled and wiggled around.

After an hour of kissing, he pushed her onto her back and into the snow. His kisses were becoming more urgent and he stuck his tongue further in her mouth.

"Um-Umbreon..." She said as he kissed her neck. He stopped and looked up. "Do you want to...?" She moved her breast towards his mouth. He instantly started licking it. He proceeded to nibble on it a bit until she asked for no teeth. He went back to sucking her boob, then moved to the other one. After he finished that, his cock was hard and wanted some action.

"Umbreon, I'm not ready for mating, yet... But, I can do something else to, um, help you..." It was her turn on top. She flipped him over on his back and went down on him.

She started by licking just the tip. She didn't realize a part of the body could be so hard. She kept licking, until she was ready to put more in. He gasped as her mouth covered more of his sex. Her breath was cold and tingled him in a way he had never felt before. Glaceon bobbed her head on his dick until a little precum squirted into her mouth. He groaned. She paused to taste it. It was sweet, but salty and overall, it was weird to have in her mouth, but she swallowed it kept going. He started to help her by moving his hips up and down and putting his paws on her head forcing her to kiss his balls on the up and lick the tip on the down. He knew he was gonna release soon and tried to tell her, but it was too late. He thrust into her mouth again and, with a groan, he put a huge load of his seed in her. She liked the taste and swallowed as much as possible. Some spilled out, but she licked the cum off of her face before it fell onto the ground. He was obviously very happy with what happened and wanted to return the favor. So he dropped his face to her slit and gently kissed it. Her body tensed at the surprise, but he kept going. He flicked his tongue at her clit causing her to jump and bump his face. He was a trooper and continued. She was moaning and nothing brought him greater pleasure than the sweet sounds of her happiness. Except what she just did to him, because that was pretty great-no, it was amazing. She was getting wet all around her slit and her hole. He decided it was time and he plunged his tongue into her. She moaned with pleasure and surprise. He lapped his tongue in and out and her moans got louder and more intense. He used his paw to rub her clit.

"More!" She was screaming. "Faster!" He obeyed and went even faster. "I'm gonna- AAAH! I'M CUMMING!" She released and her cum went all over his face. He licked it up making her cum again in the process. "SO!" Moan. "GOOD, UMBREON! GLAA!" She screamed in ecstasy. He cleaned her up again, more careful this time, and then laid his face on her breasts. They laid like that for a few more hours. They both wanted to go more, but knew they had to get back home. Neither were sure how long they had done it, just that they had and it was good. After a while, they knew it was really time to head home. It was sad to part ways, but they were going to see each other tomorrow, so it wasn't that bad. Glaceon jumped through the window and closed it. She flopped down on the bed and fell asleep. Umbreon was doing the exact same at his home. And that's all for their midnight stroll.

············································

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave a review, PM me if you'd prefer! Have a nice life! ^-^ ~Glaceon 0328~


End file.
